


Just leave it with me

by sweetorangeginger



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff and Humor, I don’t know how to tag this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetorangeginger/pseuds/sweetorangeginger
Summary: Aaron’s lost something and all he wants is to get it back.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Just leave it with me

‘Six months, Robert! Six fucking months! How am I supposed to do my job now?!’

Robert hangs his jacket in the hallway and follows Aaron in. ‘I won’t say “you should have thought about it earlier” even though it’s tempting.’

‘Then don’t.’

‘All right, all right, I’ll start with the tea. Or would you rather...?’ Robert smirks at him, motioning the staircase up. ‘You’re sexy when you’re this angry.’

‘You need to work on your seducing techniques. Just leave me be and get on with the food.’

Half an hour later, Aaron’s still sulking. Liv comes back from school, casts a glance at him, says “hello” without getting a reply and gives Robert a quizzed look.

‘Six months’ he almost whispers. ‘He’s quite pissed. Not that it comes as a surprise.’

‘Him being pissed or the penalty?’ Liv is smiling.

‘Both.’

‘I heard that’ Aaron shouts from the sofa. ‘Tea ready soon or what?’

‘Hey, no need to be rude. I’m almost finished.’

Aaron grabs his jacket after they have eaten and heads for the door. Robert thinks his husband reminds him of an angry puppy, barking at everyone and everything. But he’s so damn cute when he’s in this mood, Robert can’t take him seriously. And he can definitely not be angry at him. 

‘Go after him’ Liv says. ‘I’ll clean this up.’

They head to the Woolpack together in silence, broken only by Aaron’s occasional huffing. Robert tries to put his arm around Aaron, but Aaron shrugs him off. 

‘Just leave it, will you?’

‘What have I done now? Aren’t I even allowed to get close to my husband?’

‘What have you done?! You’re kidding me, right? “Faster Aaron, we don’t have time, Aaron.” You were practically screaming at me!’

‘No, I wasn’t.’

‘Hey, I don’t want any details about your sex life’ they both hear Faith saying as she passes them by. ‘Hold those to yourself.’

‘It wasn’t..’ Aaron shouts at her, but she’s too far away now. ‘Never mind.’

‘Yeah, I’m sorry, okay? I’ll make it up to you, just leave it with me. I promise.’

‘How exactly? Will you hire a driver for me? For six months? How could you possibly afford it?’

‘I’ll come up with something, don’t worry.’

‘Oh, whatever’ Aaron sighs, opening the door to the pub.

They order a beer each and Chas comes over to their table with it. ‘Everything alright, love?’ she asks, eyeing Aaron suspiciously. ‘You look irritated.’

‘He’s banned from driving’ Robert answers, seeing Aaron’s not even making an attempt to answer. ‘He got three points for speeding yesterday and together with the others he’s got, they make twelve. So it’s a six months’ ban.’

‘Oh’ Chas says. ‘How will you do your work now?’

‘That’s exactly what I told him’ Aaron snarls. 

‘It’s my fault, really’ Robert feels he needs to explain. ‘The three last points, that is. We were on our way to Rebecca with Seb and we were late, so I asked him to drive faster. And the police was doing a speed limit control and...’

‘It wasn’t you driving, right? Then don’t take the blame. I reckon you didn’t hold him at a gun point?’ Chas’ answers, surprising Robert slightly. 

‘No, but I ushered him.’

‘Rubbish. He’s a grown up man.’

‘I’m still here, in case you’re wondering’ Aaron says, even more annoyed.

‘Cheer up, love. It’s not the end of the world, it’s just a driving license. 

‘Easy for you to say. It’s my driving licence. Not yours, not his’ Aaron points a finger at Robert. ‘Mine. And now it’s gone.’

‘You’re so melodramatic’ laughs Chas, heading back to the counter.

‘She’s right, you know? We’ll figure something out.’

‘Sure’ Aaron is finishing his beer in one go. 

‘I can drive you? I mean, it will be tricky combining my job with this, but I’ll manage. What do you think?’

‘Yeah, sure. That won’t work.’

‘Oh, don’t be so negative. I can even get one of those old fashioned drivers’ suits with a cap and so on. Huh, what you think? And you can call me whenever you need my services and I’ll come and drive you.’

Is it just an illusion or is Aaron smiling a little? 

‘With a cap?’

‘Yeah, why not.’

Yes, he’s definitely smiling. Chuckling even.

‘Why, what’s so funny?’

‘I just imagined you with a cap, and nothing else on, turning up at the scrapyard, ready to serve.’

‘If you wish.’ Robert flashes him a wide grin.

‘Oh, get a room, you two’ Faith calls out from behind them.


End file.
